Many Ways Of Love
by DafterZ
Summary: This fic is more of a funny JuliaxPaton romance. Name change in title.
1. Chapter 1

"Uncle Paton! I'm heading over to Emma's, d'you want to come?" Charlie asked as he knocked onto his uncle's door.

Paton was currently lying asleep on his large messing bed. "Uncle Paton!?" Charlie's voice called from behind the door. "Are you there?" Paton's eyes fluttered open as he heard his name being called. "Urgh.. What!?" Paton groaned as he rolled lazily onto his side. Charlie opened the door and peeked in. "I was wondering if you wanted to go the bookshop with me." Charlie said softly as he realised that his uncle was still in bed. Paton groaned and put a pillow over his head.

Charlie couldn't help giggling. His uncle looked a mess. His black hair was tangled and his blanket was on the ground. And with Paton curled up into a small ball, his uncle just looked hilarious.

Paton wasn't a morning person and Charlie's giggling was getting on his nerves. He groaned some more and reached down for his blanket. "So I'm guessing you don't want to go over to see Miss Ingledew then?" Charlie asked with a smirk. His uncle did not see Charlie's smirk, he was too busy pulling his blanket over his head. "I guess I have to tell her that you were too lazy to get out of bed at 11 in the morning." Charlie went on. Paton's eyes blinked open and he quickly sat up. "Don't tell her that Charlie!" Paton yelled.

Charlie fell down onto a pile of books and papers in laughter. "Uncle Paton! You're just too funny!" Charlie giggled. Paton frowned at Charlie and got out his bed. He stood up and stretched. His hands nearly touched the ceiling. "Alright, alright I'll go. Just let me wash up first." Paton mumbled as he left his room.

****

Ten minutes later his uncle finally finished washing up and was now slowly walking down the stairs. Charlie stood by the door waiting patiently. "Uncle Paton! You look nice. Is it for Miss Ingledew?" Charlie asked. Paton blushed and muttered, "What are you talking about?" Charlie grinned and said, "You're wearing your nice clothes not the usual plain ones." Paton crossed his arms and said, "Are you saying that I don't dress nice normally?" Charlie's grin quickly disappeared as he struggled with words. "N-no! I mean.. Oh nevermind!" There was really no point in trying to argue with Uncle Paton. Paton would always win. Paton grinned in victory and winked at Charlie before putting on his dark coat and hat.

****

When they reached Ingledews they saw that the shop was empty. "Where is everyone?" Charlie asked as they entered the shop with a familiar tinkle. "Back here!" Emma's voice could be heard calling from the sitting room. Charlie and his uncle went into the back room and saw that Emma was on the sofa talking to Olivia. "Hi Charlie, Hi Mr Yewbeam!" They greeted. "Hi Em, Hi Liv." Charlie said as he waved to them. "Good day girls." Paton nodded as he place his coat and hat onto the rack. "Auntie's in the kitchen making some cookies. Why won't you go in and surprise her, Mr Yewbeam?" Emma asked with a shy grin. Paton blushed slightly. Why did it seem like everybody knew about their relationship? Was it that obvious?

Paton reluntantly went into the kitchen and found Julia with her back facing towards him. She was too busy humming to a song to noticed that Paton had entered the room. Paton decided to take Emma's advice. He quietly walked behind Julia and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Boo." Paton whispered. Julia jumped up in surprise and turned around. "Goodness Paton! You scared me!"

Paton chuckled and held Julia close to him. "Hi." Paton said softly as their noses touched each other. "Hi." Julia breathed. Her face was bright pink. Paton smiled at Julia's reaction to their closeness. He leaned in and attempted to kiss her but unfortunately a voice said, "Are the cookies done yet?" Paton and Julia quickly broke apart. "Yes, I'm getting them out of the oven." Julia called back as she smiled at Paton. Paton smiled back and stratched the back of his head. _I tried. _He told himself.

Julia quickly took the cookies out from the oven and put them onto a plate. Paton reached over to grab a cookie but Julia yelled, "Not yet, Paton! It's hot." But her warning came to late. Paton had already gotten hold of a cookie. Paton's hand began to burn. "Ouch! Ouch! Ow!" Paton began to toss the cookie from one hand to another. He quickly dropped the cookie back onto the plate and began to blow at his hands. "Ouch!" Paton pouted. Julia laughed. Paton was just too cute. She took his hand and began to blow on it gently. "Here. Better?" Julia asked as she continued to gently blow. Paton grinned. "What about this hand? It hurts too." Paton made a puppy dog face. Julia giggled and took his other hand and began to blow at it. "There. Better now?" Julia asked as she finished. "Much better." Paton replied. The found themselves gazing into each other's eyes passionately.

Both said so much when there were no words_. I love you. _Their eyes read.

"Hello!? Hungry here! Where are the cookies!?" Olivia's voice could be heard calling. "Hey lovebugs! I hope you two aren't making out in there! We're hungry!" Olivia's head could be seen popping out from the doorway. Paton turned his gaze away from Julia and looked at Olivia. "What are you talking about?" Paton asked her as he walked into the sitting room.

Julia smiled as she watched Paton leave. Man did he have a nice ass. Julia thought. Julia then realised what she was thinking and turned pink. She took the plate of cookies and quickly brought them into the sitting room where all the others were waiting. "Fresh baked cookies!" She sang.

* * *

Please review! Did you guys like it?


	2. Chapter 2

"Charlie! Charlie!" A voiced echoed. "Charlie wake up!"

Uncle Paton shook the sleeping boy awake. Charlie opened his eyes groggily to see his Uncle Paton's face just inches away from his. It scared him. "AH!" Charlie screamed.

Uncle Paton jumped back in surprise and yelled out, "What!?"

"Y-you! You surprised me!" Charlie argued as he pointed at his uncle.

"I was only just waking you up, dear boy. Aren't you planning on meeting your friends at the Pets Cafe?" Uncle Paton reminded him.

Charlie nodded and mumbled, "Oh. Thanks for reminding me." Charlie rolled out of bed and walked slowly out of his room and into the bathroom. Uncle Paton watched as his great nephew left the room. As soon as Charlie closed the bathroom door, Paton brusted into a fit of giggles. He had secretly woken Charlie up two hours earlier than the time he was suppose to meet his friends. "That's what he gets for waking me up." Uncle Paton chuckled.

****

"Uncle Paton!" Charlie yelled when he realised the time. "It's only 6 in the morning!" Charlie began to bang on his uncle's door. Charlie could hear his uncle laughing from behind the locked door. Charlie sighed and said, "That's not fair Uncle P! I already washed up and everything!"

More laughter.

Charlie stratched his head. "Fine. We're even for now.. well at least until I tell Miss Ingledew that you-" Charlie wasn't able to finished his sentence. His uncle had opened the door with a bang.

Paton grabbed Charlie's arm and pulled him through the door. "You will tell her nothing." Paton said firmly. "_Nothing_. Understood?" Paton could be just as scary as his sisters if he wanted to and right now he was _really_ scary.

"Y-yes." Charlie gulped.

"Good." Paton let go of Charlie's arm and patted him on the head.

"Well, let's go to over Miss Ingledew's then." Charlie beamed. "You were heading there, right?" Charlie asked as he eyed his Uncle. His uncle was already washed up and dressed, obviously he was about to go out somewhere.

Paton turned slightly pink and eventually said, "Yes, I was about to go over there. Julia rang me. She wants me over to help her with some books.." Paton couldn't continue because his great nephew was giving him an odd look.

"I'm sure she did, Uncle P." Charlie smirked. "I don't think she _just_ wants help with the books." Charlie grinned. He loved teasing his uncle.

Paton's jaw dropped and Charlie began to giggle.

*****

"Oh! Charlie it's a pleasure to see you this morning." Julia greeted when they arrived at the bookshop. Julia turned to look at the tall figure standing behind Charlie and smiled. "It's a pleasure to see you here too, _Paton_." She emphasized the word 'Paton'.

Charlie looked up at his blushing uncle and grinned.

"Good morning Julia." Paton managed to say as his blush began to disappear.

Together they walked into the sitting room where they took off the coats and hats. Charlie met Emma and ran upstairs with her where she was going to go show him some sketches she drew. That left the two adults alone on the bottom floor.

Paton went over to the sofa and sat down. It was a very comfy sofa. Julia came over and joined him. They were both careful to stay at least 2 inches away from each other. They weren't that far into their relationship yet. It was still a cat and mouse relationship. Both were willing to move up onto the next stage but neither one knew how to.

Both Paton and Julia let out sighs at how neither one had the courage to move closer to each other. Hearing each other's sighs, they turned their heads to look at each other. Paton smiled and Julia giggled.

Paton looked lovingly into Julia's eyes. It held Julia transfixed. Paton slowly leaned in and kissed her. Julia happily returned the kiss.

"Ew." Came a male voice.

"Charlie, shut up!" Emma could be heard whispering.

Paton and Julia broke apart and looked at the two children hiding behind the door frame.

"Run!" Charlie whispered. He began to make a break for it.

Paton stood up and winked at Julia before going after Charlie. "Come back here!" Paton called.

Julia watched as Paton began to playfully chase the kids around the sitting room. Charlie and Emma hid behind chairs while Paton attempted to climb over and grab them. Julia smiled to herself and began to daydream. Wouldn't it be nice if she and Paton got married and had children of their own? Would it be like this? Julia hoped it did. Charlie and Emma were laughing as they were being chased. Paton's loud laughter joined in also. Yes, I hope it would definitely be like this. Julia told herself.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update! Please review! And thank you for the last reviews!**


End file.
